


Bethany Lorraine Parrish

by littlefrog1025



Series: GOOD WOLVES DOING BAD THINGS [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Future Fic, Giving Birth, Kid Fic, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski & Scott McCall Friendship, Mafia AU, POV Lydia, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gets the best gift she could ever hope for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bethany Lorraine Parrish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpup/gifts).



> For redpup who needed some cheering up and I was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

September 2028

 

“Why’s it so dark in [here](http://medias.photodeck.com/10261762-6f94-11e1-b122-dd4268af6230/300_xlarge.jpg),” Scott asks.

“The dim lights help create a soothing atmosphere for the mother so she’s not stressed,” Stiles answers him in a whisper.

“This whole place smells like a [candle](http://www.scentedcandleshop.com/online_store/yankee-candle-housewarmer-jar-chamomile-tea.cfm) and there’s whale sounds coming from [iPod dock](https://www.bose.com/products/speakers/docking_speakers/sounddock-xt-speaker.html?mc=K22350).”

Stiles snorts. Sometimes Scott’s cluelessness is simply hilarious.

“I am trying to engulf myself in a relaxing environment. I can’t do that with the two of you whispering loudly back and forth,” Lydia snaps.

“No need to get cranky, Lyds. It’s not like your giving birth,” Stiles jokes. Scott laughs outright.

“Why did I want you two in here,” she groans, because in fact, Lydia Parrish is giving birth. She’s sitting on the bed, taking deep breaths as Melissa massages her belly.

“Okay, you’re about 7cm now, so we’re going to break your water before getting you into the pool,” Melissa tells her.

“Wait. Where’s Jordan?”

“He’s getting prepped. He’ll be here in a few. He told us to go ahead and break your water. Is that okay?”

Lydia nods, but she looks nervous. Stiles steps forward and takes her hand. “It’s okay, Red Queen. You got this, and he’ll be here in just a minute.”

She nods again, looking a little more reassured, then lies back on the hospital bed. Jordan’s regular nurse, Susan, comes in with the [amnihook](http://www.inhishands.com/amnihook/) and hands it to Melissa.

Melissa being brought out of nursing retirement was another thing Lydia demanded of Jordan on her list of things she needs while giving birth. Jordan was happy to oblige, granting his wife anything she requested that would ease her delivery for her. Melissa is like a mother to her. More so than her own actual mother. Having her here, needing her, was a given.

Melissa nods to Stiles and Scott. Stiles moves to hold Lydia’s right hand, while Scott frowns nervously, but crosses the room to take Lydia’s other hand. Scott notices Susan adjust something akin to a [puppy pad](http://image.made-in-china.com/2f0j00kMvahRUrgdbL/Disposable-Pet-Mat-Puppy-Training-Pads.jpg) under Lydia’s ass and grimaces.

Melissa breaks Lydia’s water soaking the pad.

“I don’t know if I can deal with this, bro,” Scott whispers to Stiles.

“Well, you better man up because you’re not going anywhere,” Lydia tells him.

“You heard the lady, McCall. Sack up, dude.”

Melissa shakes her head. “You sure about wanting these two here?”

“Yes…and no.”

Melissa smiles. “Keep that sense of humor. You’ll need it.”

“For when?”

“The rest of your life,” Melissa winks.

Jordan walks in. He’s wearing a plain T-shirt and [swim trunks](http://www.amazon.com/Speedo-Solid-Marina-Volley-Watershorts/dp/B000Z3OV66) with long latex gloves on his hands. He walks over to Lydia and kisses her forehead, beading with sweat. “How we doing?”

“Better now,” she smiles.

“Susan,” Jordan calls.

“Birthing tub is ready, doctor,” the nurse answers.

“How about you? Are you ready,” Jordan asks. Lydia nods. “Good.”

Stiles and Scott help Lydia sit up. Melissa unties Lydia’s hospital gown, pulling it off her body.

“Whoa,” Stiles and Scott exclaim, turning their heads embarrassed and blushing. Jordan smirks.

“The both of you can’t be serious. We’ve seen each other naked so many times it should be as uneventful as watching grass grow by now,” she rolls her eyes.

“That was before you decided to become a mommy,” Scott says, looking everywhere but at Lydia.

“And before your boobs got so huge,” Stiles says under his breath.

“Dude,” Scott chastises.

“I’m man enough to admit I still appreciate the view,” Stiles says. “Which is weird because Scott’s right, you’re a mommy now and it’s so not the same…”

“Just help me get into the tub, idiots.”

Melissa removes a door to the birthing tub. Stiles and Scott walk Lydia to it and help her step inside. Jordan is already standing in the warm water waiting. Melissa and Susan stand outside the tub. Susan uses a monitor to check Lydia’s vitals and the baby’s heartrate, while Melissa rubs Lydia’s back in soft, calming circles.

Lydia breathes in and out slowly…

“What-What are we supposed to do,” Scott asks.

“Be encouraging. Release positive energy and good thoughts in the room. Strong vibes,” Lydia answers.

It’s a vague answer to a specific question, but Scott being Scott gets it completely. He’s nothing but puppy feels and rainbows. He’s support wrapped in a goofy smile. He can do positive energy and good thoughts.

Stiles on the other hand uses the expensive [camera](http://www.sony.com/electronics/handycam-camcorders/hdr-pj670) Lydia bought to record the whole thing.

“Why do you get the camera,” Scott complains.

“Because you can’t be trusted,” Stiles responds. Scott readies to protests when— “Positive energy and good thoughts, dude. Vibes, remember,” he smirks like an asshole.

Scott scowls at him, making Lydia smile as the big moment draws near. This is why she needed the two of them. Her brothers. They make her laugh and smile. Even in the midst of having a baby they manage to bring lightheartedness into the room.

Melissa dabs her forehead with a cool cloth.

Jordan squats in from of Lydia. “You okay, my love?”

“I’m scared shitless.”

“That’s normal,” he smiles.

“I’m so glad you’re delivering her.”

“Me, too.”

“I really am scared, Jordan.” Tears run down her flushed face.

After two miscarriages and being told she could never have children, this isn't something she thought ever happen. She couldn’t fathom being here like this.

But then Jordan Parrish popped into her life and things changed. She changed. She became stronger in a way she never knew she could be. The little girl insecurities she tried to bury deep in her chest were dug out by a clawed hand belonging to a man with light eyes that carried so much warmth and love she was lost in them.

She had never understood need before him. The need for touch, of easy words, and soft kisses on her forehead. The need of arms to hold her at night and stroke her head until she feel asleep. The need of fingertips wiping away her tears. Even the need of apologies after a long fight about the stupidity of simple things, that sometimes clouds smart people and drags them into drawn-out arguments over dishes and the cable bill.

And she’s never needed him more than these 9 months. Each day she’s waited for the horror. For the other shoe to drop and find it’s all been a cruel dream, or worse, it was real, she was to be a mother, but then like the last two times find herself wounded with it being taken from her.

The five months of therapy has helped. It’s allowed her to talk and work out her fears, to say them aloud without worrying her husband and adding more stress to her pregnancy. She likes Dr. Braun, and thinks possibly seeing her, even after she has the baby may be a good idea. Particularly given in this moment she’s terrified, and right this second may not be the best place for all her fears to resurface.

“I’m here and I love you, Lydia. That will never change. You’re going to do fine. Everything’s good. It’s all going according to plan.”

Plan. If there’s anything Lydia Parrish likes more than anything, it’s a plan. A plan can be mapped out, tried, worked, and re-worked before it’s executed. A plan is masterful and shows preparation and critical thinking. A plan is what she does best. Plans work for her.

And this plan is to be a mother. A good mother. But she has to first start with having the baby.

She nods. Plans are good. “I trust you.”

“Good to know,” he chuckles.

“No. I _trust_ you.”

He knows it’s better than any ‘I love you’ she could have said, because fear and defeat is something Lydia Parrish rarely admits, let alone succumbs to. Giving Jordan her trust in the middle of her biggest fear is Mount Everest. It’s the moon and the stars.

“Thank you,” he says. It sounds plain, but it’s not. It’s everything. It’s gratitude in its highest form.

Melissa and Susan hold Lydia’s legs back.

She groans, squeezing the life out of Scott’s hand.

“Ow ow, ow! Dude, this totally shouldn’t hurt but it does,” he winces.

Jordan reaches between her legs. “You’re crowning, so I want a big push, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Just breathe, okay? Real easy. We practiced remember? On three, alright? 1…2…3.”

Lydia breathes out through her mouth, tightening her grip on Scott’s hand as she pushes, humming softly.

She always thought the hectic and medicinal environment of a delivery room was far too tense to bring a baby into. She wanted it peaceful, calm, and without the sterile, impersonal affects of a typical birth. She read up on water births, and just how comforting they could be, and how mothers who wanted a stress-free zone raved about it.

Jordan had a water birthing room at his clinic which cemented the idea for Lydia when she decided that it was the way to go in having their baby.

“You’re doing so good, Lyds. So good. I need another push, okay?”

“Okay,” she breathes.

Scott braves looking into the pool and spots the water between her legs turning red with blood. He gags. “Oh, God…”

Stiles laughs capturing the queasy look on his best friend’s face on camera.

Lydia pushes again, this time digging her nails into Scott’s hand, inadvertently yanking him forward to catch a turd floating in the water. Susan uses an [aquarium net](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/31Pc%2BO9QHfL._SY300_.jpg) to scoop it out and drop it into the waste.

“Definitely going to be sick.”

“Me, too,” Stiles says putting the camera down a moment to fight back his nausea.

Jordan unwraps the umbilical cord from the baby’s neck as the head pokes out. “One last time. Bear down and push with everything in you.”

“You’re doing so good, Lydia,” Melissa encourages. She looks to Stiles and Scott.

“Amazing, Lyds! I can see the head,” Stiles says, getting the hint.

“I’m so glad I can’t,” Scott mumbles. Melissa glares at him. “But it’s still aw-awesome, Lyddie! You’re great and doing so well. I can’t wait to meet my niece!”

“Better,” Melissa mouths to her boys.

Lydia bears down, one big push, gritting her teeth…

Within seconds, Jordan pulls a goo-covered newborn from the water and places it on Lydia’s chest. “Here she is! Here’s our girl!”

Lydia sobs as she stares down at her daughter.

“Let’s sit her down in the water a moment,” Susan says.

Melissa helps Lydia lean forward and hold her baby on the surface of the water. Jordan’s face is wet with tears as he clears away [vernix](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vernix_caseosa) from their daughter’s eyes and nostrils with his fingers. Susan steps in helping to clear out her nose and mouth with a [nasal aspirator](http://hoeggerfarmyard.com/xcart/images/P/34D.jpg).

Wailing baby cries fill the room over the sound mix of actual whale noises.

Lydia can’t stop crying as she holds her child in her hands. Trying to comprehend, or even describe the amalgam of emotions running through at the moment is not only impossible, but unfair. Words could never do it justice.

Susan hands over a pair of scissors to Jordan. She smiles at him like a proud mother. He takes them from her and cuts the cord.

“She’s beautiful,” he says. “Just like her mother. I don’t stand a chance,” he smiles at Lydia. He leans toward her and kisses her lips.

She wants to tell him she loves him. She wants to thank him for loving her, being patient, and giving her this thing, this tiny person she never thought she’d have. Yet, language escapes her. She can’t find it, but hopes he knows in the tears she sheds for their daughter that what’s unsaid is there.

Stiles and Scott crowd around. “She’s gorgeous, Red Queen,” Stiles says, kisses the top of Lydia’s head.

“You did amazing, Lyddie. Really. I hope she’s just like you,” Scott says, moving strains of hair behind her ear.

She appreciates Scott’s sentiment, but like any good mother, it’s the last thing she hopes. She doesn’t want a mini version of herself. Not a carbon copy. She wants…better. She wants a child without fear, who loves openly, and is nothing but good, honest, and strong. If anything, she hopes she’s nothing like her and everything like her mate, like Jordan.

»»»

“It was nice to see your parents are capable of being in the same room without killing each other,” Jordan says, rubbing the side of his finger gently against the baby’s face. He sits in a chair close to the bed, his head resting on his folded arms as he looks up at his wife and child.

Lydia scoffs. “For now. Wait until they start competing for birthdays and Christmases.”

“I say we use that to our advantage.”

Lydia laughs. “Why not? I did in high school when they were together. No reason I shouldn’t on behalf of their granddaughter now that they’re divorced.”

“…I’m sorry your brother wasn’t here.”

“Don’t be. If he wanted to come he would have,” she says. She’s learned a long time ago not expect much from him. Their issues will never be resolved, and she’s finally okay with that. “Besides, my real brothers were here. That’s all that matters.”

“I’m shocked Scott held up as well as he did. Had good money on him fainting.”

Lydia laughs. “You’d think he’d be better equipped to handle it since Natalie was born but…” she shrugs.

“Regardless, I’m out 10 bucks to John.”

She smiles at him, then coos at the sleepy face yawning in her arms.

“You ready to see the pack?”

They managed to kick out the grandparents after an hour and some forceful encouraging when all four of them kept stalling and passing the baby between them.

“Yeah,” she smiles.

“How do you want to do this? One by one like Isaac and Freya, or everyone all together like Stiles and Derek?”

“I don’t think I could handle one-by-one. Let the troops all in.”

“If you say so,” Jordan snorts. He stands and bends down to kiss his daughter’s gentle cheek. “Get ready to meet your crazy family, [Bethany Lorraine Parrish](http://topbaby.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/newborn-mixed-baby-boy-in-hospital-newborn-mixed-baby-girl-in-hospital---viewing-gallery-image.jpg).”

“Jordan,” Lydia calls as Jordan reaches for the door handle. “Thank you.”

It’s the moon and the stars…

He approaches her with a kiss, pushing all the words he wants to say against her mouth, hoping she swallows them, and keeps them inside her. Always.

“Thank you, too,” he says.

Her deep green eyes fill with watery pools as he leaves, giving her a wink.

“That was your daddy, Beth. Always remember he’s the best of us. And you’re the best of me and him. We’re a family.”

Her moment of quiet is disrupted by the whole pack bursting into the room in a noisy cluster. Stiles and Derek with the twins, Jake and Lee, Scott and Allison with their 1 year old daughter, Natalie, Isaac and a 5 month pregnant Freya with their 2 year old son, Gaius, along with Cora and Zoë, Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica, John, Melissa, Liam, Mason, and Marin. Jordan’s parents, sister, Myra, and brother, Dell, sneak back in, along with Lydia’s parents and her little sister.

“And that, my girl, is only _half_ of your insane family. Don’t worry though. They’ll be the best part of you. I swear,” she whispers to her daughter. “You won’t be able to live without them.”

If doubt ever mist over Bethany, the one single truth Lydia wants her to know is that she’s loved unconditionally. Not just by she and Jordan, but by a pack. A pack brought together by blood and by bite, but most of all love. Nothing will ever shake that, and it should always be the first place she turns to when she’s alone and lost.

Pack will never let you stray far from where you belong, because pack is family, and family is home.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://littlefrog1025.tumblr.com/post/127496730764/sterekmarrish-aus).


End file.
